The Kidnapper
by Funka1999
Summary: Es la historia de un muchacho que fue secuestradk de su mundo y familia, para ser convertido en un monstruo y luego ser salvado por un Señor Demonio Peliblanco, lo que causó que tendrá que trabajar para una comunidad con tres personas problemáticas. (Den le una oportunidad y por si acaso lo siento por la posible falta de ortografía).


**Descarga de Responsabilidad: Mondaiji-Taichi ga Iseka kara kuru sou desu yo? No me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y universo para esta historia. Lo único que me pertenece son mi OC y la trama de dicha historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 0: Prólogo.**

* * *

– _Donde estoy? Porque está tan oscuro? Quién soy?_ –Pensaba un chico castaño de alrededor de 17 años de edad, solo y completamente oscuro.

– _Ah, ya me acorde. Todo empezó cuando llegó esa carta_ –Decía aquel muchacho mientras empezaba a recordar su historia, mientras abría aquellos ojos marrones sin vida que tenía.

* * *

— **Flashback—**

–Mama, ya llegue–Dijo un castaño de unos 15 años al mismo tiempo que entraba a su casa.

–Hola hijo, como te fue en la escuela?–Le preguntaba la madre luego de que su hijo le saludara con un beso en la mejilla.

–No muy bien. Tomaron un examen integrador y yo no lo sabía, ni siquiera me avisaron de que había uno–Dijo el muchacho deprimido–Y por culpa de eso, me lleve la materia a diciembre–Termino de decir entre enojado y triste.

–Tranquilo hijito, si ya sabes que puedes hacer lo que sea con esfuerzo–Decía la madre tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo–Ah, eso me recuerda. Te llegó un sobre y no pude encontrar ningún quién la envió–Dijo para luego darle a su hijo dicha carta.

–Gracias mama. Si me buscas estaré en mi habitación–dijo el castaño al mismo tiempo que empezaba a subir las escaleras hacia dicho lugar– _No recuerdo haberme unido a algún grupo o a algo para que la enviarán_ –pensó el chico mientras miraba el objeto en sus manos.

Luego de eso, el muchacho abrió el sobre y empezó a leer el contenido:

 _ **Hola chicos y chicas, fueron seleccionados para un experimento que estamos haciendo y por eso le pedimos que dejen todas sus cosas, es decir a sus amigos, su familia y sus posesiones para nuestro propio beneficio. Bienvenido a Little Garden.**_

 _ **Sujeto de Prueba (SP)**_

 _ **Numero: ¿?**_

 _ **Alias: ¿?**_

 _ **Nombre: Theo Khour**_

Al terminar de leerlo, desde la hoja de papel empezó a cubrir al muchacho una masa azabache que parecía viscosa y cuando trato de gritar fue cubierto completamente de cuerpo a cabeza con esa cosa, para luego evaporarse al instante en una nube de humo negra y sin hacer alguna clase de ruido que pudiera haber llamado la atención.

— **Fin del Flashback—**

* * *

– _Así que mi nombre era Theo_ —siguió pensando el castaño mientras miraba a sus manos las cuales estaban encadenadas con unas esposas de un color carmesí y de la nada pareció una pantalla que dejaba ver una vista de lo que parecía ser una competencia pero en primera persona.

– _Ya empezó otra vez_ –le cruzó a la mente al muchacho antes de fijar su vista en la pantalla y ver cómo la persona que dejaba ver aquel video destrozaba por completo al que parecía ser su oponente hasta dejar solamente un cuerpo ensangrentado y sin vida.

–Buen trabajo, Número 2–su pudo escuchar decir desde la proyección a un tipo que estaba completamente cubierto con un manto y solo se le podía ver su fea sonrisa psicopata junto con unos ojos como la sangre.

–Ni lo menciones, Maestro–le respondió una voz que era igual a la de nuestro castaño encadenado, el cual dio un suspiro se empezó a acostar en el suelo negro y frío de donde había estado durante dos largos y horribles años en su propia miseria.

Justo cuando empezaba a dejarse llevar por morfeo, la pantalla desapareció y en su lugar aparecía una persona que era exactamente igual a nuestro protagonista, con la excepción de que su cabello era blanco con mechones negros esparcidos por todos lados y sus ojos eran de diferente color, uno era de un rojo fuego y el otro como un celeste frío, sin embargo ambos ojos tenían como la sensación de que aquella persona era literalmente la maldad pura en persona.

–Ya volviste, no es así **Kuro** –dijo Theo sin girar al invitado o intruso, el cual como respuesta dio una sonrisa de sastifaccion dejando ver cómo todos sus dientes eran completamente afilados y de ellos salían unas pequeñas gotas de sangre que caían al suelo sin generar ruido alguno.

– **Si ya lo hice, Theo** –decía el ahora conocido como Kuro al mismo tiempo caminaba hacia el nombrado y se paraba justamente a dos pues de distancias, antes de sentarse con las piernas cruzadas y miraba al castaño con una arrogancia pura en su mirada.

–Buenas noches, **Kuro** / **Hasta mañana, Theo** –se lo oyó decir a ambos individuos al mismo tiempo antes de que fueran envueltas en la oscuridad absoluta del lugar.

* * *

 **...Continuará...**


End file.
